A Night of Marriage Proposals
by kawaii01
Summary: Prompt: Blaine is planning on proposing to Kurt, but Kurt gets there first.


**Prompt by mediumdrip-andnonfatmocha: Blaine is planning on proposing but Kurt gets there first.**

All the talk of Rachel and Finn's wedding got Blaine thinking. He always thought that getting married in high school was a stupid thing to do, he knows that high school marriages hardly ever work out, especially since Kurt is going to be in New York next year while Blaine will be stuck in Lima, but Blaine couldn't think of anything but how much Kurt and him were supposed to be together and how much they loved each other. He could only hope that Kurt would agree to it, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kurt.

* * *

Kurt had also been thinking a lot about marriage lately. He knew he loved Blaine and he knew that Blaine loved him and Kurt couldn't think of anything other than living the rest of his life with Blaine by his side. He guesses that maybe that was why he hadn't been spending as much time with Blaine as he used to, he was too caught up in his own thoughts. He knew that he had told buth Finn and Rachel that getting married at such a young age was a bad idea and that they were too young and naive to even think about it as a ling=long commitment, but here he was now thinking that maybe he couldn't wait to marry Blaine any longer, especially if he had to spend a year away from him.

* * *

Blaine had brought the rings about a month ago, hoping that he would build up the courage to propse to Kurt soon. They were gold bands, with small diamonds in them, the band was engraved with _'Kurt and Blaine forever'. _Blaine knew it was cheesy but he thought that it was true and when he thought about it he didn't think he wanted anything else to be on them. He thinks that he finally has the courage to propose, calling Kurt to organise a dinner date night somewhere special, little did he know, Kurt had the same plan.

* * *

As soon as Kurt had made up his mind that maybe it wasn't as stupid as he thought it was to marry whilst still in high school and that he loved Blaine enough to make the life long commitment to him, he went out and brought the engagement rings. Kurt decided on simple gold bands for the engagement rings, deciding that their wedding rings could be the more elaborate of the two. He also got his rings engraved: _Blaine and Kurt forever_. He knew it was cheesy but he thought that Blaine would love it and that it couldn't be more true. Him and Blaine were the forever couple, perfect for each other. Now all he had to do was call Blaine and make it a night that neither of them would forget.

* * *

Kurt was holding his phone, getting the courage to press the call button and ask Blaine out for the evening that would change their relationship forever when it started to ring. Looking down at the caller id, he saw Blaine's face smiling up at him. Taking a deep breathe he answered.  
"Hey Blaine."  
"Hey Kurt, listen I was wondering if..."  
"I was just about to call you!" Kurt cuts him off "Do you um, I don't know, um, go out for dinner tonight with me?" Kurt asks, to Blaine's surprise.  
"Um yeah sure, that was actually why I called..." Blaine says.  
"Excellent, I will pick you up at seven, wear something nice."  
"Okay." Blaine agrees, they say their goodbyes before both getting ready, wanting to be perfect.

* * *

Kurt turns up at Blaine's house at exactly seven o'clock, wearing a tie and suit. When Blaine opens the door, he is glad that he got dressed up in his suit and bowtie.  
"Hi." Kurt says nervously, getting back a nervous 'hi' from Blaine. They both hop in the car, feeling their respective rings in their pockets. Kurt pulls up to a fancy French restaraunt, knowing that Blaine adores french food. They are seated in a back corner, far enough away from the hustle of the busy restaraunt before sitting down.  
"This is amazing." Blaine says before Kurt orders for them, using perfect French.  
_'After dinner' _Blaine thinks to himself. They continue their conversations as normal until after their mains. By this time, the restaraunt is becoming quieter and Kurt takes Blaine's hands.  
"Blaine, I love you so much and although we are still young, I know that there is no one else I want to spend my life with. You are amazing, breathtaking, beautiful, talented, and so many other things." Kurt says, before standing up and moving over to Blaine before getting on one knee, pulling out the rings. "You move me Blaine and although we are still young, I was wondering if you would do me the pleasure of becoming my husband. Will you marry me?" Kurt asks, looking at Blaine nervously. Little did Kurt know was that Blaine was in pure shock of the change of events for the night the whole way through the beautiful speech. Blaine had latched onto every word.  
"Yes." Blaine says excitedly, pulling Kurt into a beautiful kiss. "Yes, a hundred times." Blaine says hugging Kurt. They both take turns on putting on each other's rings before Kurt pays for dinner and they head off for a quiet walk in the nearby park. They finally sit down on a park bench, looking out over a beautiful river.  
"Look on the inside." Kurt murmurs, taking Blaine's ring off. Blaine looks inside and tears spring into his eyes, smiling he chuckles repeating what is inside.  
"Blaine and Kurt forever."  
"I know it is cheesy but it is us I hope. We are the forever couple." Kurt says and Blaine knows that it is now time to come clean about his plans as well. He pulls out the rings from his jacket before handing them to Kurt.  
"What are these?" Kurt asks in surprise, looking at Blaine.  
"Well these were going to be our engagement rings but you got to it before I did." Blaine says with a laugh.  
"You were... You were going to propose as well tonight?" Kurt asks shocked.  
"Um, yeah." Blaine says before taking the rings off Kurt again. Blaine gets down on one knee, not caring that this has already been done tonight, it is his turn to say his speech.  
"Kurt, you are the love of my life and I could not think about spending one day without you. Although we are still young, I still cannot imagine my life not having you in it. Just like in the notebook, I imagine that I am sitting in a nursing home, going on about my high school sweetheart, but in my version, he is there with me. I love you. Will you marry me?" Blaine says, looking up at Kurt.  
"Yes Blaine, I would love to marry you." Kurt says giving him another kiss and hug. Blaine takes out Kurt's ring, showing it to him.  
"Blaine it is beautiful." Kurt says softly.  
"Look on the inside." Blaine says. Kurt looks up at Blaine, tears in his eyes, a smile on his face.  
"Kurt and Blaine forever." he repeats.

Blaine and Kurt both decide to keep Blaine's rings for the actual wedding, using Kurt's rings for the engagement. Know all they have to do is tell Burt.

**Thanks for reading.**

**Reviews equal love  
Less than three 3**


End file.
